


Merlin Pendragon

by ShangnySun



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShangnySun/pseuds/ShangnySun
Summary: 另类的”以你之姓，冠我之名“。





	Merlin Pendragon

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文，原发于2012年，存文整理。旧文，慎读。

Merlin Pendragon ，prince Merlin , 亚瑟王唯一的儿子。 

7月， 

亚瑟王的第一位王子降生了。 

女仆们将他包裹在卡美洛特最温暖的襁褓中，给了在门外徘徊的亚瑟：“是个漂亮的小王子，”她们说。 

亚瑟接过孩子，这孩子简直是他的翻版，金色的头发，天蓝的双眼，将拇指含在口中，安静地睡着。可爱，可爱极了。 

梅林将自己那颗硕大的脑袋凑上前，横在了亚瑟和王子之间切断了亚瑟望向自家儿子的目光，“亚瑟，给他起个名字吧！” 

亚瑟王瞪了他一眼，用手将梅林长着招风耳的脑袋从自家儿子的小嫩脸前推开，“梅林，有时候我真怀疑你是否知道我是谁。” 

梅林一脸灿烂的笑容，大大的，光芒照亮了他的整张脸，“我作了一番研究，如果是七月底生的男孩，叫哈利会有一番惊天动地的成就，叫麦克会交好运...其实我觉得比尔和查理也很好听，杰克也不错，简洁，响亮。不过如果你喜欢像卡美洛特的贵族家庭一样用星座命名，那德拉科会是个不错的选择，实际上我认为...” 

“——梅林。”亚瑟低声叫了一声。 

“斯科皮也很好，天蝎座...” 

“——梅林。”亚瑟又叫了一遍。 

“哈利斯和麦克拉根，还是用乌瑟...” 

“梅林！”亚瑟忍无可忍地叫了起来：“看在上帝的份上你能不能不唠唠叨叨像个女孩一样？” 

梅林眨了眨眼睛，“无论如何，可千万别叫亚瑟这么没品味的名字！” 

梅林——国王的私人男仆——大概是全卡美洛特唯一一个有胆量跟国王这么说话的人了。满屋子朝臣憋着一肚子的祝福没说，骑士们则乐不可支地看着梅林和婴儿，以及...亚瑟的反应。 

亚瑟死命瞪着梅林，以至于梅林都可以肯定，如果面前这个男人没有笨手笨脚地抱着婴儿，他一定会上来揉乱自己的头发。他的脸紧绷着，双眼仿佛可以喷出火来。可突然，这怒火一下子消失了，国王的脸部线条开始柔和起来，以一种近乎温柔的目光看着梅林，眼睛里闪烁的，是一种梅林所不愿意见到的光芒，一种邪恶念头产生时才会有的光芒。 

啊哦。 

亚瑟王开了口：“梅林。”他的声音出奇地平静。一瞬间，所有人都有些摸不着头脑。包括梅林自己，梅林？他等待着下文。 

亚瑟盯住梅林的眼睛，突然笑得很灿烂，“梅林，王子的名字，就叫梅林。” 

梅林啊！梅林几乎像个女孩一样失声尖叫。然而梅林显然不是唯一一个下巴快掉了的人。高尚的兰斯洛特呆在了原地，高文嬉笑了一会儿以为亚瑟在开玩笑，但他们的国王并没有接着大喊一声“吓到你们啦！”于是也开始反应迟钝。年迈的御医下巴此时此刻一定脱了臼，“陛...陛下？” 

任性的国王非常满意自己制造出来的效果，“对，就叫梅林。”说完他将婴儿还给女仆，大步走出了房间。 

不是没有人提过反对意见。 

凯斯宾大臣甚至对国王明确提出说国王为王子起一个和男仆一样的名字不是个好主意，而亚瑟却没看出来这个主意到底有什么不好。 

“可是这样...有两位跟您这么...近的人...名字一样...这...这会引起大混乱的！”卡尔大臣结结巴巴地对国王指出。然而就像当初的乌瑟王一脸深情款款地看着他的巨怪王后一样，他们任性的国王丝毫没有看出这有什么不妥之处，他只是大笑：“那样不是很有趣么！” 

于是Merlin Pendragon 这个名字就这样最后定了下来。

 

但亚瑟一直没有说，他取这个名字的另一个原因。当这个想法最初滑过他头脑的一霎那，当他以不为人知的音量轻轻念着这个名字时，心里会有一阵难以名状的欣喜，一种非常明快的感觉。亚瑟喜欢这种感觉。尽管他当时并不清楚这是为什么，为什么仅仅念诵一个名字会给他带来这样大的满足感，Merlin Pendragon , Merlin Pendragon , Merlin Pendragon ....... 

 

老梅林于是开始十分抑郁地坐在小床上，想着亚瑟的这个决定对他来说意味着什么。他最终也没有想清楚。可是他清楚的一点是，他喜欢这个名字。它听起来就好像...好像自己嫁给了亚瑟。 

梅林一直没有告诉亚瑟，他喜欢他。而如今亚瑟娶了格温，又有了自己的孩子，他决定永远对这段感情保持沉默，直到他将它带进自己的坟墓。 

而这个时候，大雪正纷飞人间，卡美洛特正面临着莫甘娜和莫德雷德的联手攻击。人们尖叫着在梦中惊醒，人们有时甚至不敢睡着，生怕夜晚的袭击会让他们再也睁不开眼，或更糟糕——睁开眼看到自己爱着的人们正在一个一个离开。 

那是个战乱的年代，梅林王子生在战乱的年代。 

7 week

梅林王子七周的时候，莫甘娜与莫德雷德已经战败逃亡，听到逃亡的消息，亚瑟沉思了片刻，下令去搜捕莫德雷德。一旁的梅林问起莫甘娜，亚瑟最终沉思了很久，最后轻轻说：“Let her run。” 

于是亚瑟王也终于得以正式结束长年在外的征战生活，统一了阿尔比恩，回到了卡美洛特。   
可一切也正是从那时开始不对起来。 

阿尔比恩，他生存的意义仿佛就是为了有朝一日将它统一，而如今这个梦想已经实现，他俨然一个奔跑者，为一个梦想朝着一个方向奔跑了十几年，如今突然煞住脚步到达目的地，却不知道接下来该向哪里走了。 

“接下来你要做的就是管理好它，”梅林告诉他。 

彼时他们正站在卡美洛特的城墙上，俯视着太阳的余光缓缓从阿尔比恩消失。 

“管理好它，”亚瑟重复，“梅林，有时候我觉得你还难得聪明那么一两次。” 

梅林笑了，阿尔比恩的明天握在亚瑟手里，而魔法的明天握在他的手里，接下来要做的就只是光复魔法了，或许他可以慢慢来，找个机会让亚瑟知道他的真实身份。 

不过梅林不知道的是，对于亚瑟，不对的不仅仅是他人生的方向。亚瑟没有告诉梅林，他和格温之间也出现了问题。 

常年征战，常年分居，格温，那个曾经全力期盼他成为万王之王的女仆，如今成了眼里只有梅林王子的王后。不，或许还有一个人，兰斯洛特。她说他们只是朋友，她向他倾诉多年来被放置一边独守空房的苦楚，她看他的眼神在一次渐渐发亮，这些亚瑟都不会看不出来。 

然而这根本不是最糟糕的，最糟糕的是，他对此除了对他们的愤怒，对格温的些微愧疚，没  
有嫉妒，是的，没有嫉妒。 

“你需要的是一个要么能带来政治联盟，要么能辅佐你的王后！”乌瑟曾对他这么说，如今看来，当格温眼里由他的国事转而锁定到了兰斯洛特手上的细微伤口时，那顶后冠戴在她头上显得那么刺眼。 

更要命的是，比起对格温的不在意，他反倒更加操心起国师梅林的感情生活。 

梅林是一个男人。亚瑟王反反复复告诉自己。 

可他就是操心。他竖起耳朵听着哪家的贵族小姐又对他的国师示了爱，他瞄着梅林看女孩的眼神，他将梅林对她们说的每一句话像甘蔗一样反复咀嚼吟味，企图悟出内涵的内容以及说话人的心情态度，他时时刻刻旁敲侧击着他的国师要以国事为重，他用言语试探他的国师：“梅林，我觉得伊莎贝尔和高文挺配，你觉得呢？” 

彼时，伊莎贝尔正从晚宴上像猫盯着耗子一样盯着他的国师。 

当梅林心不在焉地点点头，亚瑟突然又想起了另一个问题，他的国师，而国师等于梅林，那么可不可以说...他的梅林？亚瑟再次懊恼地提醒自己，梅林是一个男人。 

梅林就像一条上钩的鱼，一举一动时时刻刻牵动着亚瑟的钓线和他的心弦，然而他却始终不敢将钓线拉上来，因为他心里一直存在着一个巨大的障碍：梅林是一个男人，他喜欢一个男人。他如果...如果喜欢他，如果承认自己喜欢他，他的臣民会怎么看他，他的骑士会怎么看他，最重要的是，梅林会怎么看他？ 

在梅林王子七周的时候，亚瑟站在婴儿床前，看着熟睡的婴儿。梅林站在他身侧稍稍偏后的地方，也同样注视着那个婴儿，这时，日光佳美，年华如画，夕阳西斜，阳光透过高高的落地窗打下来，窗外是他和梅林联手打下的阿尔比恩。 

他难以控制自己的情绪，看着婴儿，他说：“I love you , Merlin。”

 

余光里，梅林的瞳孔猛然收紧了，然后又缓缓散开，嘴角弯起一个小小的弧度，似乎有点自嘲，似乎有点凄楚。

 

7 month

当莫德雷德与莫甘娜一起跪在他的殿下，亚瑟不知如何处置。莫甘娜选择了跟莫德雷德一同被抓，如果他下令处死莫德雷德，莫甘娜会怎样？盖乌斯死后，国王的怀旧情结越来越重，他看着跪在地上的莫甘娜低着头，等待接受自己的命运。他突然想起了小时候，莫甘娜也是这样，跪在地上，低着头，亚瑟跪在她身边，她给他读故事听。 

就在他不知所措的时候，莫德雷德突然抬起头，他脸上疯狂的笑容仿佛一个家底输尽的赌徒一般，“亚瑟啊亚瑟，如果我不告诉你，你是不是一辈子都不会发现梅林是个巫师？” 

亚瑟本来会相信梅林，如果梅林那时候没有在他余光里浑身颤抖脸色惨白着躲避开他的目光的话，他是会相信他的，是会相信那只是莫德雷德无聊地想挑拨他们的关系，无论这个解释听起来有多么不合理。 

梅林想过无数种可能，但没有一种是今天这样，在大获全胜的边缘，在喜悦的巅峰，就这样将一切公之于众。 

他确实想过告诉亚瑟，他不止一次地想过。但是亚瑟对他说“你是我唯一可以信任的人”，亚瑟再盖乌斯的葬礼上将他揽紧，“有我在”，亚瑟在三年前被莫甘娜决绝地刺了一刀后，梅林为他包扎手上的伤口，亚瑟低垂着头，声音嘶哑，“梅林，我只剩下你了。”一切都让他怎么说出口！ 

亚瑟曾这样说格温：“也许随着时间的流逝我可以原谅她，可是我不可能再信任她了。”而如今的亚瑟和格温形同陌路，破镜或许可以重圆，可是信任只有一次，真的只有一次。 

梅林无法自己说出口，而如今别人替他说了，他即将为此付出代价。他低下头，不敢看亚瑟。 

当初看到格温吻兰斯洛特，亚瑟没有今天这么愤怒，当初看到阿古温举着火把引领莫甘娜占领卡美洛特时，亚瑟没有今天这样感觉被背叛，当初乌瑟王去世，亚瑟没有今天这么悲伤，当初莫甘娜被不死之军扶持着坐上高位而他蜗居山洞，亚瑟没有今天这么绝望。 

最终他声音抖得不成样子，他问梅林：“梅林，你不是法师，对吧？” 

亚瑟的声音在乞求。梅林突然有一种感觉，他要告诉一个眼泪汪汪的孩子世界上并没有圣诞老人。 

沉默是最好的回答。 

所有人都愣了，就像很久很久就以前亚瑟说要给王子起名叫梅林的时候，可这次，亚瑟不会再对他笑。 

亚瑟对他咆哮：“滚出卡美洛特！！！” 

17 month

兰斯洛特带走了格温。 

亚瑟不在乎。最在乎的人已经离开，钓线已经断了，再也没有什么能够牵动他的心弦。他对天下宣布，格薇尼尔王后病逝，之后他突然觉得心里空荡荡的。 

他没有再找王后，一个王子，足矣。他没有再找男仆，转而用了女仆。他无法忍受，无法忍受一丝一毫的东西来牵起那些回忆。口水兜成了卡美洛特的禁品。像当初的魔法一样。 

说来真是可笑，乌瑟禁止痛恨的魔法，自己却用过，而如今亚瑟又禁止口水兜，却有一条被压在了箱子的最底层。或许正如炫耀什么说明缺少什么一样，禁止的东西，也恰好是我们心里一块永远也无法愈合的伤口。 

亚瑟从桌子边抬起头，女仆已经将他的晚餐准备好了。女仆转过身来问他是否还需要些别的什么。 

“沙丽呢？”沙丽是他的女仆。 

面前的女仆恭恭敬敬地一屈膝，“回陛下，沙丽今天不太舒服，我来替她，我叫伊莎贝尔。” 

伊莎贝尔！往事如同水里的木块，你不经意间将按压它的手拿开，以为时间已将木块住满水，以位木块已经沉到可以停留水底，可是你不经意将手拿开，长期被压抑的东西却一下子跃起，将许多年来未曾愈合的伤口暴露眼前。 

伊莎贝尔，曾经追求过他。 

亚瑟还记得那时的场景。他坐在那里高兴地和盖乌斯说着话，丝毫没有注意到不远处紧紧盯着他的女孩。亚瑟却注意到了。盖乌斯走了，格温走了，兰斯洛特走了。

 

亚瑟只有他一个人了。

 

可他也离开了。 

“陛下？”女仆小心翼翼地问他。 

“没有了，”亚瑟发现他的嗓音卡在了嗓子里，于是清了清喉咙又说了一遍，“没有了。”   
女仆又一屈膝，准备离开又突然折了回来，“对了陛下，沙丽建议您把婴儿床换掉，它对梅林王子来说有些小了。” 

亚瑟毫无意识般地点点头。女仆又一屈膝，退下了。身为王者的山河永寂，再也不会有人跟他斗嘴，在叫早的时候掀开他的被子将他从床上拖到地上去，每个人都毕恭毕敬，毕恭毕敬。 

他来到婴儿床前，夕阳西下。阳光透过高高的落地窗打下来。王子安静地睡在婴儿床里。他站到曾经站过的位置，凝视着婴儿，视线却渐渐散开，他感到泪水涌上眼眶，心里难以自制地悲伤，他难以控制自己的情绪，他说：“I love you , Merlin。” 

他将身子稍微侧着。如果他就这样站着，永远不回头，是不是就会看见身后的人已经离开？ 

是不是？ 

7 years

梅林王子从未见父亲这样生气过。他认为自己不过是在好奇的驱使下打开了父亲的箱子，翻出了一条红色的口水兜。 

被禁止的口水兜。 

那一年，梅林王子七岁。那一年，亚瑟王将自己关了整整一天谁也不见——不是他的卧室，而是他最初当国王，还没有结婚，当王子时候的卧室。 

一天之后，在所有人担忧的目光中，亚瑟王从屋内走出，取消了魔法的禁令，让魔法重新回到阿尔比恩的土地上，让巫师们重见天日。这是第一个惊人决定。 

他取消了口水兜的禁令，这是第二个决定。 

他命令所有的骑士出发前去寻找圣杯，这是第三个决定。他告诉骑士们，圣杯与一个叫梅林的人有关，找到他，把他毫发无伤地带到这里。 

于是，举国上下都知道了他们的王在寻找圣杯，而只有骑士们知道，这与前国师有着莫大的关系。 

亚瑟王朝也正是从那个时候起逐渐开始走下坡路。而亚瑟王却仍然固执地坚持让骑士们寻找着圣杯。 

遍寻不着的圣杯。 

子如其父，如同当初乌瑟不惜一切代价找寻莫甘娜，那是他的血肉，他的一部分。 

而时至今日，亚瑟也终于敢承认，那是他的一部分，硬币的另一面，有了他，他才完整。 

17 years

亚瑟今年十四岁，住在阿尔比恩的都城卡美洛特近郊的一个小村庄里。村庄远离大道，极少有人拜访。 

可今天，就来了一位外乡人，他看到了亚瑟，希望他能够带路去卡美洛特。 

亚瑟有些为难：“我不能给你简单指一下路吗？我爸爸禁止我去卡美洛特。” 

外乡人第一次仔细审视起面前的这个少年来，高高的，瘦瘦的，一头黑发。“可是为什么，年轻人？在你这个年纪就应该去卡美洛特这样的地方伸伸腿脚，找找乐子。来吧年轻人，卡美洛特正在进行年度比武大赛，应该会很有意思。” 

亚瑟吞了吞口水，最终答应了。为什么答应，他不知道，只是他的魔法引领着他作出了这个决定。 

可是一到城里，他们便被汹涌的人群冲散了，亚瑟一个人走着，走过繁华的街道，走过一个又一个拐角，最终来到了卡美洛特的城堡前。 

他还没有来得及好好看看城堡的雄伟，一柄刀子直直地飞向一个举着木板的精瘦男孩，最后扎进了木板里。男孩看起来吓坏了，可是远处那群扔刀子的人看起来却相当高兴地大笑着，特别是为首的金发少年，健壮的身材，天蓝色的眼睛，灿烂的笑容仿佛融进了晨光。 

亚瑟看着大笑的少年，又看了看精瘦男孩，决定为他出头。 

于是一切自然而然地发生了。挥拳，反扣，金发少年的脸离自己那样近，可以感觉到他的鼻息，可以看到他脸上大大的笑容，亚瑟气愤地问：“你以为你是谁？！国王？！！” 

少年笑了，“不，我是他的儿子，梅林。” 

金发少年扣着黑发少年，同样的地点，同样的场景，同样的灿烂笑容，同样的咬牙切齿。   
悄悄尾随儿子而来的梅林站在街角拐弯的阴影里，泪水忽然就掉了下来。 

亚瑟站在自己房间的窗口旁，看着训练场，泪水忽然就掉下来。 

I love you ，Merlin 。 

他们的不勇敢，他们的不坦诚，命运的枷锁牢牢桎梏，最后的最后，史书里只记载下了这样一句话：Arthur Pendragon 和Merlin Emrys 曾经是最要好的朋友。 

朋友。 

朋友。 

也只是朋友。

**Author's Note:**

> 当时的我对这篇文的评价是：一时兴趣的抽风之作。现在看来也挺合适，一篇下来各种狗血套路，还有现在看会起鸡皮疙瘩的部分，可这篇毕竟不算是我最黑的历史&姑且能看&毕竟是当年自己的产出所以还是搬过来存起。2012年的时候没有513，所以我能写出捅刀文，但是自从有了513，再也不想写BE，至少亚梅不会写，现在满脑子都是给他们重逢给他们那种最最最烂俗的HE。
> 
> 最后厚着脸皮推荐一下自己另一篇《玻璃辉》，原剧向，治愈513，大写加粗HE。大写加粗HE。


End file.
